


Movie Night

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Language, One Shot, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Post-Endgame AU. Steve cuts out on Friday Night Movie Night and it’s just Reader and Bucky.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Female xReader written for Teamcap4bucky's "Teamcap4bucky 2kcelebration" challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: “How’s that for a first kiss?”

Nobody really understood how it had all worked. The Avengers were allusive with their answers. Truly, most of them didn’t understand it themselves. It had something to do with quantum physics and the relative nature of time and other uber-science. Those who knew best, like Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Scott Lang, had gone off helping to accelerate mending critical infrastructure like the Internet, power grids and cellular networks. When the world had returned to kind of normal, basically picked up where it had left off before The Snap plus a few catastrophes, people were too busy with recovery to question too hard. 

Almost a year to day of The Return, Steve Rogers shocked the entire planet by announcing his retirement as Captain America. He had handed over the shield to the former Falcon, Sam Wilson. The Snap had finally been the brick necessary to fall on his head in order to realize there were other important aspects to leading a fulfilling life that had gone too long ignored. He had done more than his fair share of public service. 

Not many days after the news broke, Y/N heard lots of heavy footsteps and grunting pass by her Brooklyn apartment door. A curious person by nature, she opened up to a mass of movers loaded with boxes and furniture passing by. They filed into the apartment at the end of the hall. She followed. That’s how she came to meet Steve and Bucky who lived a couple doors down from her. 

They were both incredibly sweet, and incredibly handsome, each one trying to figure out their way in a place that was both familiar yet new at the same time. The guys came to rely on her when they needed help and they struck up an easy friendship. 

One day, through casual conversation, Y/N learned that there was a slew of popular movies that they hadn’t watched. With nothing that she would like more, having recently sworn off the bar and club scene, she instituted Friday Movie Night to help them catch up.  

Each of her new friends were great. She loved spending time with both of them. But there was something about Bucky that had wormed its way into her heart. His eyes had an alluring intensity. They could be mirthful one moment, then hard and serious the next. His sense of humor was snarky, much like her own. When he sat next to her on the sofa, she noticed it was always a little bit closer than Steve did. Thankfully, she had seen all the movies before, so that she could answer their various questions.  It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate with the inviting heat that radiated off of Bucky. 

The former Winter Soldier also looked forward to their Friday nights. Even though they would see each other during the week as well, the movies gave him an excuse to sit as close to her as he dared. He was lured by the way she smelled, frequently needing to make a conscious effort not to bury his nose into her hair and take a good, long whiff. 

Steve noticed. Of course, he did. The punk noticed everything. Always had. It wasn’t a surprise when he finally called Bucky out. “What are you waiting for?” 

“I don’t know what you’re referring to.” 

“Ask her out already.” 

“Steve, you heard her tell us she’s sworn off guys after her last breakup. I’m not going to mess up our friendship.” 

“The way she’s been looking at you lately, I don’t think that’ll happen.” 

“You’re the last person I'd take advice from when it comes to women. We’re friends and it’s going to stay that way. I’m not going to ask her out and that’s that.” 

“Okay. But at the rate you’re going, a couple more movie nights and you’ll end up sitting in her lap.” 

* * *

True to form, unable to let things go, the next Friday night, Steve decided to take matters into his own hands. When Y/N showed up at their door, DVD in hand, he announced, “Sorry, guys I gotta run.” 

“Where the hell are you going?” Bucky asked. 

“Um...my date came through at the last minute.” He grabbed his leather jacket and ran out the door. 

“But it’s _Empire Strikes Back!”_ Y/N hollered after him. 

“Watch it without me,” he shouted back, running down the stairs. 

Y/N turned and looked at Bucky with a frustrated expression. He could tell, like always, that Steve was lying. Although he had a sneaking suspicion why, he didn’t want to disappoint Y/N any further. Opening the door wider, with a sweep of his arm, he invited, “Come on in. The popcorn’s already made. We might as well.” 

“Gee, don’t sound so excited about being alone with me.” 

“Oh, I’m thrilled to have you all to myself, doll.”  

“Are you now?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

When he realized what she implied, he blushed horribly. “Not like that. I wouldn’t...you know...” 

“You wouldn’t what?” He fidgeted trying to come up with a reasonable response. “Sleep with me?” 

“No! I mean, yes. Wait...” 

She guffawed at his complete fluster. “I’m just messing with you, Bucky. Calm down.” 

“What I was trying to say is,” he huffed, “I still wanna watch the flick with you.” 

They set everything up then sat on the couch. Not long into the movie, when Han and Leia finally kiss, he grew indignant. “That’s it? After all this time and all that buildup, that’s the lame kiss he gives her?” 

Y/N paused the disc. “It’s romantic. What’s wrong with the way he kissed her?” 

“They’ve been carrying torches for each other for god knows how long and when they finally have their first kiss...blah. That’s not romance. The first time you kiss a gal, you gotta make sure she’s gonna come back for more. No wonder she ran off when she had a chance.” 

“It’s PG. Little kids watch this. Did you expect him to stick his tongue down her throat?” 

“You don’t have to be aggressive to give someone a decent kiss.” 

“How would you have done it?” 

“How’m I supposed to explain a kiss?” 

“Show me.” 

“I’m not going to kiss you, Y/N.” 

“Why not?” 

“We’re friends.” 

“So?” 

“It would make things weird.” 

“I’m not your friend. I’m Princess Leia. You’re Han Solo. Roleplay.” 

“You’re messing with me again.” 

“I’m not. I want to see this, you scruffy-looking nerfherder.” She recalled the stories Steve had told her about how, as kids, Bucky could almost never turn down a dare. “What’s the matter? Chicken?” 

Without another word. He put the popcorn bowl on the coffee table, then moved closer to her. "This is your last chance to back out.” 

“Show me what you got, you scoundrel.” 

Bucky looked into her eyes as no man had done before. It was as if he were trying to uncover all her secrets, but at the same time, telling her she was safe with him. When he placed his flesh hand on her jaw, she closed her eyes, feeling his lips press against hers. The tip of his tongue caressed her bottom lip, then slipped inside her mouth to meet hers. His metal arm found its way up her back, pressing her tight. She leaned against him, returning what was being given, begging for more. It was only a tease, though, as he slowly eased off, leaving her desperately wanting. 

When they came up for air, he asked **“How was that for a first kiss?”**  

She said, “You're right. Leia was robbed. Boy, you’re really good at pretending.” 

Still gazing into her eyes, he said, “I wasn’t.” 

“Me neither.” 

His next kiss started at her mouth again, then began trailing down her neck. Briefly, he paused, whispering, “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Anything,” she answered, breathlessly. 

“What the hell’s a nerfherder?”  


End file.
